Hottest Party
Original Networks Nick Jr. Nick Jr. (U.S.A.) Kids Network Knowledge Kids PBS Kids Knowledge Network Production Companies FremantleMedia Harpo Studios ABC Entertainment Vin Di Bona Productions Characters Rena Domi U.G. Root Chordia Harmony Gaku Danca Naoki Jun Yuichi Dyna Bridget Ceja Back Dancers Pia Forte Gliss Sharp Bossa Hip Nova Hop List of Songs by Seasons Series 1 *Lesson by DJ (U.T.D and Friends) *1, 2 Step (Ciara) *Clocks (Coldplay) *Yo, Excuse Me Miss (Chris Brown) *Always (Microbots Trance Dance Mix) (Erasure) *I Just Can't Wait to be King (The Lion King) *Lips of an Angel (Hinder) *Bahia (Ray Gilbert) *Summertime (DJ Jazzy Jeff & The French Prince) *Will (Naoki) *Blue Monday (New Order) *Caught Up (Usher) *Walk Don't Rango (Los Lobos) *Gypsy Woman (Crystal Waters) *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' (Scissor Sister) *Little L (Jamiroquai) *The Sign (Ace of Base) *Disco Inferno (The Trammps) *Be Prepared (The Lion King) *Far Away (Nickelback) *Nothing But You (Paul van Dyk) *You Spin Me 'Round (Like a Record) (Dead or Alive) *Too Little, Too Late (JoJo) *Os Quindins de Yayá *Buried a Lie (Senses Fail) *Finally (Cece Peniston) *Karma Chameleon (Culture Club) *Hot Stuff (Donna Summer) *Call on Me (Janet Jackson featuring Nelly) *99 Red Balloons (Nena) *Welcome (The Blind Boys of Alabama and Phil Collins) *Touchin' (The Lonely Hearts) *B4U (Rising Sun Mix) (Naoki) *The Reason (Black Rose Garden) *Super Samurai (Jun) *Pluto the First (White Wall) Series 2 *Lesson2 by DJ (MC DDR) *Black or White (Michael Jackson) *Makes Me Wonder (Maroon 5) *Tribulations (LCD Soundsystem) *D.A.N.C.E. (Justice) *Everybody Dance (Chic) *You're the One That I Want (John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John) *All Good Things (Come to an End) (Nelly Furtado) *Come Rain Come Shine (Jenn Cuneta) *I Ran (A Flock of Seagulls) *Red Alert (Basement Jaxx) *Bust a Move (young MC featuring Flea) *Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley) *Feel Together (Ben Macklin & Tiger Lily) *My Destiny (Kim English) *Nite-Runner (Duran Duran featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland) *Obsession (Animotion) *Umbrella (Rihanna & Jay-Z) *Walking on Sunshine (Katrina and the Waves) *We Got the Beat (The Go-Go's) *I Want Candy (The Strangeloves) *Call on Me (Eric Prydz) *Don't You (Forget About Me) (Simple Minds) *Five O'Clock (The Perceptionists) *Scramble (System 7) *Tootsee Roll (69 Boyz) *Say Hello to Zambazia (Gang of Instrumentals) *Settin' the Scene (U1 Night Style) *Unity (The Rememers) *Dreamin' (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) *The Lonely Streets (DJ Yoshitaka feat. Robert "RAab" Stevenson) *Escape (U1 & Krystal B) *No Matter What Jun feat. Rita Boudreau) *We Can Win the Fight (D-cre feat. Matt Tucker) *Into Your Heart (Ruffage Ramix) (Naoki feat. Yasmine) *Super Hero (DJ Yoshitaka feat. Michaela Thurlow) *Desert Journey (DJ Taka) *Racing with Time (Jun feat. Rita Boudreau) *Closer to my Heart (NM feat. Heather Elmer) *Habibe (Wendy Parr) *Someone You Found Me (Digi-Seq-Band 2000) *Kyoka-Suigestu-Row (Terra feat. Uchusentai) *Silver★Dream (Jun) Series 3 *Lesson3 by DJ (Dr. DDR) *Under the Sea *Rena Less Chordia *Beautiful Day *I Wanna Wish You a Merry Christmas *Color Around the Sunshine *Pirate Treasure *99 Problems *The Three Caballeros (Disney's The Three Caballeros) *She is Heavy *I Want You *Game On *Friends Forever *Team Spirit *Less Than Zero *Back Dancer #1 *Hakuna Matata (The Lion King) *Once More With Feeling *Wonderful Life *To the Rescue *Believe of Love *Osaka Evolved -Maido, Ohkini! (Naoki Underground) *Hottest Party Medley List of Episodes Series 1 *Lesson by DJ (Season premiere) *1, 2 Step *Clocks *Yo, Excuse Me Miss *Always (Microbots Trance Dance Mix) *I Just Can't Wait to Be King *Lips of an Angel *Bahia *Summertime *Will *Blue Monday *Caught Up *Walk Don't Rango *Gypsy Woman *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' *Little L *The Sign *Disco Inferno *Be Prepared *Far Away *Nothing But You *You Spin Me 'Round (Like a Record) *Too Little, Too Late *Buried a Lie *Finally *Karma Chameleon *Hot Stuff *Call on Me *99 Red Balloons *Welcome *Touchin' *B4U (Rising Sun Mix) *The Reason *Super Samurai *Pluto the First Series 2 *Lesson2 by DJ *Black or White *Makes Me Wonder *Tribulations *D.A.N.C.E. *Everybody Dance *You're the One That I Want *All Good Things (Come to an End) *Come Rain Come Shine *I Ran *Red Alert *Bust a Move *Can't Help Falling in Love *Feel Together *My Destiny *Nite-Runner *Obsession *Umbrella *Walking on Sunshine *We Got the Beat *I Want Candy *Call on Me *Don't You (Forget About Me) *Five O'Clock *Scramble *Tootsee Roll *Say Hello to Zambazia *Settin' the Scene *Unity *Dreamin' *The Lonely Streets *Escape *No Matter What *We Can Win the Fight *Into Your Heart (Ruffage Ramix) *Super Hero *Desert Journey *Racing with Time *Closer to my Heart *Habibe *Someone You Found Me *Kyoka-Suigestu-Row *Silver★Dream Series 3 *Lesson3 by DJ *Under the Sea *Rena Less Chordia *Beautiful Day *I Wanna Wish You a Merry Christmas *Color Around the Sunshine *Pirate Treasure *99 Problems *The Three Caballeros *She is Heavy *I Want You *Game On *Friends Forever *Team Spirit *Less Than Zero *Back Dancer #1 *Hakuna Matata *Once More With Feeling *Wonderful Life *To the Rescue *Believe of Love *Osaka Evolved -Maido, Ohkini! *Hottest Party Medley Stages Season 1 *Silibrium *Journey *Wave Cell *Expression *Pulse *Axis *Passage *Release *Oscillator *Illuminix *Cyberium *Blue Modus *Red Modus *Lost Future *Scope *Metrio *Reversion *Propell *Jungle *Air Season 2 *Ascension DVD Titles released on VHS/DVD in America (Region 1):